Assassinato na Royal Opera House
by DreamerSoul
Summary: "A Mulher" decide voltar para a vida de Sherlock com um estranho presente.. (IrLock)
1. Prelúdio

Prelúdio

Sherlock corria na noite escura. As luzes de Londres não eram suficientes para enxergar. Aquelas ruas, tão conhecidas suas, pareciam cada vez mais obscuras e irreconhecíveis. Seu casaco pesava com a chuva forte que caía. Tivera de passar os dedos entre os cabelos molhados duas ou três vezes para tirá-los dos olhos.

Trovejou e ele teve a sensação de que aquilo ajudaria na luminosidade. Não era mais a sua Londres. Não havia a segurança do seu conhecimento sobre o caminho. Da sua genialidade estratégica para alcançar o seu destino em tempo. Havia apenas... incerteza.

Mas,_ tinha_ que chegar a tempo! Concentrou-se e continuou a correr. Passou direto pela estreita rua sem saída. Escorregou com sua parada brusca e caiu no chão, encharcando-se ainda mais. Aquela era a rua...

Levantou-se e deu passos, sentindo o seu fôlego pesar. Não estava agindo como ele mesmo. Olhou para todos os lados. Não conseguia prever uma vírgula do que estava por vir.

Apesar da chuva fria, sentia calor. E aquela percepção foi rapidamente explicada, por ele mesmo para ele mesmo, como esforço físico por ter corrido da Barker Street até ali...

Deu passos lentos até a entrada da ruela sem saída. O som metálico da chuva batendo nas latas de lixo parecia formar uma estranha melodia de violinos em _pizzicato¹_ e os trovões, pratos² tentando cortar o seu raciocínio como lâminas afiadas. Era uma obra macabra...

Sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo quando percebeu a silhueta. Dera tempo! Aproximou-se, mas, após o relâmpago que revelara a imagem, interrompeu seu passo com a certeza da derrota. Com a garganta imediatamente seca e uma estranha sensação que o fez se sentir fraco e incapaz, percebeu que aquela forma feminina não estava em pé: estava pendurada.

Correu para elevar o seu corpo, na esperança que os seus pulmões ainda fossem capazes de sugar o ar. Mas, ela estivera ali por tempo demais... Ele cortou a corda que envolvia o seu pescoço. Era fina e firme. Não quis fazer nenhuma dedução...

Deitou o seu corpo sob a chuva e percebeu os seus olhos abertos e sem foco, os lábios entreabertos que até os últimos instantes de sua vida clamaram por oxigênio. O seu rosto já não exibia mais a maquiagem que antes usava, assim como a sua vida, a tempestade lavara dela. E continuava a soar... Mais e mais forte com a queda de granizo. Agora aqueles choques contra as latas de lixo soavam como tambores. Um Requiem³ desesperador.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos ela e, sem entender a dor que sentia no peito, elevou-a, envolvendo-a num abraço.

Ela o abraçou de volta.

Num pulo, com o coração aos saltos e encharcado de suor, Sherlock se percebeu envolto pelos lençóis de sua cama. Chovia torrencialmente do lado de fora do 221B. Notou o escuro do seu quarto e levou alguns segundos para clarear os seus pensamentos. Fez uma expressão de profundo mau humor e pulou da cama.

Deu passos firmes até o banheiro, girou a torneira de água fria e meteu-se em baixo do chuveiro. Já tinha salvado a vida daquela mulher. Ela podia, ao menos, fazer o favor de sair da sua cabeça!

Secou-se e vestiu o roupão antes de ir à sala de estar. Estivera envolvido em um caso que resolvera no final da tarde do dia anterior. Ficara dias sem dormir direito então, decidira descansar mais cedo, deixando a pilha de correspondências para o dia seguinte.

Sentou-se no sofá e pegou as cartas que gritavam pela sua atenção há pelo menos uma semana. Contas, contas, contas, uma correspondência com pistas sobre um caso que já havia resolvido, contas, contas, uma carta de Irene, contas...

Puxou a carta de Irene, percebendo que o banho não tinha sido o suficiente para que o seu ritmo voltasse ao normal. Abriu o envelope perfumado marcado apenas com as inicias dele e dela, em lados opostos. Havia um ingresso para o Ballet "The Nutcracker" na Royal Opera House. Procurou por mais qualquer mensagem. Não encontrou o esperado convite para jantar.

Uniu suas mãos e permaneceu um tempo diante daquele envelope.

Levou-o para o seu quarto e colocou-o acima da cômoda. Jamais o deixaria no seu criado mudo. O perfume dela era o que menos precisava para um sono tranquilo. Jogou-se na cama para tentar descansar enquanto podia no que restara da sua noite.

.

.

.

Prelúdio = introdução musical.

[1] = palavra italiana usada por instrumentistas de cordas para determinar que se deve dedilhar as cordas, ao invés de produzir as notas com o uso do arco.

[2] = instrumento orquestral percussivo.

[3] = Música fúnebre composta usualmente para rituais mortuários (cerimônias, missas, enterros, etc).

.

.

.


	2. O Quebra Nozes

John digitava furiosamente em seu notebook. Sua mente divagava nos fatos que contaria sobre o caso que terminaram de desvendar no dia anterior. Era uma amistosa tarde de sábado e, com reservas de precaução, marcara um encontro com Sarah. Ele torcia para que Londres se tornasse um lugar pacífico por pelo menos aquela noite, para não ter que desmarcar mais uma vez...

Sherlock saíra do seu quarto. John nunca o vira dormir tanto. De qualquer forma, sentiu-se apreensivo: ele estava mais elegante que o seu normal.

—Lestrade ligou? —perguntou John. Devia ser um caso. Um maldito caso que arruinaria sua noite com Sarah.

—Não, porque? Ele te ligou?

—Não.

Os dois se entreolharam. Sherlock quebrou o contato visual indo para a cozinha e John o observou, investigativo. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou e apanhou o seu cachecol, já fazia frio em Londres.

—Então, Sherlock... —chamou John, quando Holmes já estava próximo à porta.

—O que foi, John?

—Você ainda se considera "casado com o seu trabalho"? —repetiu ele a expressão que já o ouvira dizer.

—Sim—respondeu lentamente, estranhando a pergunta. —O que...?

—Não, nada—respondeu ele rindo e segurando o riso em seguida.

—Ótimo—disse já começando a descer as escadas.

—Ei, Sherlock! Onde você está indo?

—... à ROH¹—respondeu, da escada.

—Arte, huh?

Sherlock estreitou os olhos tentando achar sentido naquela conversa. Não podia se atrasar, então voltou a descer as escadas e logo saiu do apartamento.

John percebeu um movimento lento e logo a Sra. Hudson apareceu:

—Querido, Sherlock saindo sem você?

John riu.

—Onde ele foi? —sentiu-se curiosa.

—Por incrível que pareça, Sra. Hudson. Eu acho... —respondeu ele, mal acreditando na própria conclusão. — Acho que ele tem um encontro.

.o.

Não tivera uma vez em sua vida que Sherlock não olhara a ROH com admiração. Das paredes douradas e decoração impecável ao requinte e imponência que era capaz de tirar o fôlego de todo cidadão britânico. Talvez tivesse se lembrado das vezes em que estivera ali durante a sua infância, se já não tivesse soado o segundo sinal.

Sentou-se na cadeira 22 da fileira A do Grand Tier². Não se surpreendeu pelos assentos 21 e 23 estarem ocupados não por Irene. Conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que, se ela estava procurando uma maneira de encontrá-lo, não aconteceria de forma convencional. Se é que essa era a intenção dela. A falta de mensagem tornava aquele convite ainda mais misterioso e sedutor. Apurou os seus sentidos, pronto para captar qualquer sinal que pudesse indicar qual era de fato a intenção dela.

O terceiro sinal soou.

A aproximação não seria direta, ele sabia. O ingresso ofertado para o Grand Tier o deixava bem no centro de diversos espectadores. Se ela quisesse encontrá-lo durante o espetáculo, teria escolhido um assento para ele em um dos Boxes³.

Ela poderia estar sentada em qualquer fileira atrás dele, mas ele sabia que não estava. Com o seu binóculo, começou a observar as pessoas sentadas nas laterais. A visualização do palco era excelente de onde estava, mas constatou que perdia muito da visão da plateia que poderia ter. Não demorou muito para saber que ela não estava nas laterais. Restava toda a plateia que seus olhos não podiam alcançar. A primeira certeza: aonde quer que estivesse, não queria ser vista.

A luz da plateia tornou-se tênue. Sherlock apanhou o seu celular e tirou o som. Deixou-o sobre o colo para que, caso tocasse, pudesse perceber pela iluminação de sua tela.

O espetáculo se iniciou e o som vindo do _fosso[4]_ encheu todo ambiente. Não havia nada a ser visto, a não ser o espetáculo. Sherlock surpreendeu-se com a compreensão de que Irene queria, de fato, que ele assistisse ao Ballet.

A cena se iniciou e lá estava no palco um dançarino com roupas de boneco e outro atuando como um relojoeiro.

"Pode ser que seja o relojoeiro – IA".

As sobrancelhas de Sherlock se cerraram levemente. O que quer que ela queria que ele visse, estava no palco. Apurou a sua atenção.

O Natal chegou na apresentação e a bailarina no papel de garota dava piruetas de alegria pelo presente: o boneco Quebra Nozes. O relojoeiro saiu de cena. Dança, dança, dança. A garotinha adormeceu ao lado do brinquedo.

"Pode ser que seja o príncipe – IA".

Ele conhecia a história do "The Nutcracker", o Quebra Nozes logo se tornaria um príncipe para a garota. E o segundo Ato terminaria após aquela hora e meia.

O palco se encheu de gelo seco e com a magia da cena, aquele boneco reapareceria como o príncipe. A troca de dançarinos era tão perfeita pela equipe que nem mesmo Sherlock foi capaz de perceber. E, logo a bailarina adormecida se levantou graciosamente elevando os seus braços e uma das pernas. Pulou e rodopiou em meio ao gelo seco com seu vestido branco se confundindo com o cenário, como se fosse o sonho imaginado por Tchaikovsky[5], o mais belo sonho daquela garotinha...

A plateia, extasiada com a beleza da cena, levou um tempo para entender porque o príncipe se levantou de maneira tão estranha e rude. A bailarina correu para ele esperando que o movimento dos seus corpos se entrelaçassem, mas ele estava...

Ela gritou e interrompeu a sua dança. Sherlock se levantou de súbito, mas sabia que não chegaria facilmente ao palco, parou sem ação, em meio a plateia, era impossível de se mover em meio a tanta gente.

Morto, pendurado por uma corda envolta no pescoço, estava o bailarino. Flocos de neve falsas, previstas para aquela cena, começaram a cair. Sherlock teve a sensação de ser granizo.

As pessoas na plateia começaram a conversar, agitadas. O maestro elevou o seu olhar para entender o que acontecia, interrompeu sua regência e os músicos pararam de tocar, sem imaginar porque o espetáculo havia sido interrompido. A cortina foi fechada mais rapidamente o quanto possível. As luzes se acenderam.

"Então, era o príncipe, afinal de contas – IA".

...

"Feliz aniversário, Sherl – IA".

.

.

.

.

.

[1] = Royal Opera House.

[2] = The Donald Gordon Grand Tier, uma das melhores áreas de assentos da ROH.

[3] = Trecho na lateral com quatro assentos, separados dos demais por paredes.

[4] = Orquestra Pit, no Brasil, "Fosso", local abaixo do palco onde a orquestra executa a obra em óperas, ballets ou peças de teatro.

[5] = Compositor da suíte "The Nutcracker" ("O Quebra Nozes").


	3. Breu

Sherlock não comemorava o seu aniversário desde que saíra da casa de seus pais. O fato de não receber bem presentes desencorajou sempre esta atitude dos mais próximos. De certa forma, ele sempre encarara presentes como uma forma de bajulação ou de interesse próprio velado. Não que estivesse errado...

Não entendeu porque numa data como esta, esquecida até por ele mesmo, Irene decidiu aparecer.

Ainda estava no meio da confusão na plateia. Os funcionários do ROH, àquela altura, já deviam ter arruinado toda a cena do crime...

.o.

John acordara no meio daquela noite. Havia se condicionado a isso, de certa forma. Ficara pensando, depois daqueles momentos maravilhosos com Sarah, que queria vê-la dormir.

Era um desejo que alimentara durante a guerra. Imaginava que a maior sensação de paz que poderia ter, se algum dia saísse daquele lugar, era ver alguém amado dormir. E nunca pensou, quando a viu pela primeira vez, naquela entrevista de emprego no hospital, que chegaria a amá-la tanto...

Tirou a mecha de cabelo loiro da frente do rosto dela e ela se moveu. Cócegas, imaginou. Ela entreabriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. Nada poderia arruinar aquele momento...

Um som característico soou no quarto.

—É o seu telefone? —perguntou ela, sonolenta.

Ele tomou a sua nuca com uma das mãos e encostou sua testa na dela:

—Desculpe por isso, ok?

Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um rápido selinho. Virou-se na cama e voltou a dormir.

John se levantou da cama e foi até a calça que estava jogada no chão. Tirou o celular do bolso dela e viu todas as mensagens que perdera nas últimas seis horas.

"Venha ao ROH. SH".

"Venha ao ROH, houve um assassinato. SH".

"Você precisa vir AGORA! SH".

Vestiu-se o mais rápido quanto pôde.

.o.

"Ok, então não era um encontro", raciocinava John consigo mesmo, dentro do taxi. "Eu devia ter previsto isso...".

Já beirava meia noite e havia poucos transeuntes na rua. A plateia foi retirada do teatro pela polícia, tarefa que durou mais de quatro horas.

A única complicação foi um homem em especial que se recusava a deixar o teatro. Após três ligações para Lestrade, deixaram que Sherlock ficasse nas dependências, mas foi apenas quando chegara da Scotland Yard que pôde avançar na cena do crime.

John entrou sem grande problemas, já que logo de início se deparou com Donovan. Evidente, ofensas à parte... ("Deixou o seu namorado vir ao Ballet sozinho? Brigaram e ele veio se deliciar é?").

—Sherlock, o que aconteceu? —perguntou quando chegou ao palco, após muito se perder na gigantesca casa de Ópera.

Ele estava parado, com as mãos unidas, observando o centro do palco. O cenário fora deixado como estava no final do primeiro Ato. O gelo seco há muito havia se dispersado. Elevou o seu olhar para John. Não precisou de mais de um segundo para entender porque não havia atendido os seus chamados ou respondido suas mensagens. Deu passos em torno daquele centro e apurou seu olfato. Parecia haver um cheiro no ar que ele conhecia muito bem, mas era difícil de identificar, misturado com o cheiro de gelo seco como estava. Fez um muxoxo e separou as mãos.

—O corpo já está no necrotério, vamos para lá. Eu conto o que aconteceu no caminho.

.o.

E Sherlock contou. Mas, omitindo convenientemente qualquer informação sobre Irene. Para todos, ela ainda estava morta.

Molly puxou o cadáver na gaveta do necrotério.

—Eu ia começar com ele amanhã de manhã—disse e tentou controlar seu bocejo, sem sucesso.

John se perguntou se Sherlock nunca, realmente, se sentira mal por se aproveitar tanto da atenção daquela moça.

Sherlock avançou no corpo que desejava ver há horas. Estava vestido para o seu número, seus pulsos estavam marcados, mas não mais amarrados. A corda grossa ainda envolvia o seu pescoço. Ele a cortou e percebeu que a marca mais profunda que havia tinha sido produzida por uma corda muito mais fina.

—O que acha, John?

—Morte por asfixia—disse, seguro.

—Ele foi suspenso no palco, mas já estava morto. Uma reprodução do que foi de fato a sua morte: enforcamento. Mas o que o matou foi uma corda muito mais fina... E da mesma espessura usada para amarrar os seus pulsos, para que não conseguisse reagir durante o seu assassinato.

—Deve ter sido muito estranho toda aquela música enquanto o corpo era suspenso... —comentou John.

Sherlock o encarou e em seguida fez um sinal para Molly, ela se espantou e foi logo pegar uma espátula e uma placa de vitri. Ele raspou a superfície do ferimento da garganta e dos pulsos e colocou o conteúdo avermelhado sobre a placa.

—No que está pensando? —perguntou John.

—Obrigada Molly, é tudo o que eu preciso.

—Oh! Ok.

Ele e John foram rapidamente ao laboratório.

—John, é uma boa pista saber com que tipo de corda ele foi enforcado—respondeu tardiamente.

Colocou o conteúdo no microscópio, retirou-o e começou a fazer uma série de experimentos para analisar as substâncias daquela amostra.

John encostou-se à bancada, quase pegando no sono, quando Sherlock riu:

—Tinha que ser! Tinha que ser!

—O que?

—Veja, John, na amostra tinha uma quantidade de ferro, alumínio e breu.

—Alumínio e breu?

—Breu! Foi o cheiro que eu não consegui identificar no palco por estar misturado ao odor do gelo seco. É cheiro de breu!

—Aonde quer chegar?

—Apesar da taxa de ferro ser alta não seria o suficiente para justificar! Alumínio dá uma pista, mas não uma certeza... Mas, breu... John, breu é o que todo o instrumentista de cordas passa na crina do seu arco¹ para tocar. Com o uso, o breu fica impregnado nas cordas do instrumento.

—Você está dizendo que alguém o enforcou com uma corda de violino?

—Não, seria muito fina e curta. O que usaram para matar esse homem foi uma corda de contrabaixo! Precisamos voltar ao ROH!

.o.

O policial não se conformava de ter que deixar aquele homem passar novamente:

—Mas, aonde vocês querem ir agora?

—Quero ver todas as salas onde ficam guardados os contrabaixos. E o fosso.

O homem os guiou pelos corredores e camarins infindáveis até as salas corretas. John, mesmo cansado, murmurou:

—Não precisa estar aqui o contrabaixo. O músico pode tê-lo levado para casa.

—Sim. Mas é improvável. Amanhã o mesmo espetáculo seria realizado... Os contrabaixistas costumam deixar seus instrumentos no teatro, neste caso. E, nosso homem o deixou, senão chamaria muito a atenção dos outros músicos. Nenhum assassino quer chamar atenção.

—Ok... É só procurar um contrabaixo que esteja sem uma corda certo?

—Se o assassino teve tempo, ele teria colocado uma corda nova no lugar. É fácil de identificar, ela será mais clara que as demais, sem manchas ou marcas amareladas de breu.

Fácil não era. Para os olhos de violinista treinados que tinha Sherlock, cada instrumento ali possuía uma identidade. Um instrumento jamais seria igual a outro. Já para John, que no máximo estudou clarineta na escola, todos aqueles contrabaixos pareciam idênticos.

"É tão lindo te ver dançar... IA". Fechou o celular rapidamente. John estranhou que recebera uma mensagem. Lestrade não mandava mensagens. Seu irmão não mandava mensagens. Só eles _dois_ trocavam mensagens.

—Sherlock...

—O que?

—Hoje você veio para um encontro. Não veio?

—O que te faz pensar isso? —rebateu com sua voz impassível.

—Não veio?

—Terminei desse lado. Veja se não adormece antes de terminar a sua parte. Vou começar a ver a sala ao lado.

Contaria a John em outras circunstâncias... Mas, nunca contara que Irene sobreviveu. O que ainda não seria prudente de se fazer.

Entrou na sala seguinte, ao menos mais vinte contrabaixos estavam ali. Meteu-se no meio deles e, em seguida, percebeu a porta se fechar. Ele se virou e Irene veio em sua direção. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela o empurrou, prendendo-o contra a parede:

—Espero que tenha apreciado o meu presente de aniversário para você. Eu ia ficar fora do seu caminho por todo o tempo, mas não consegui. É simplesmente tão lindo ver você _dançar_...

Ele a observou.

—Não está conseguindo me ler? Uma dica: eu não matei aquele homem.

—Isso é evidente.

—Sim! Mas, a pergunta que está em sua mente é: o quanto eu estou envolvida. O quanto eu aprontei dessa vez...

Ela avançou sem aviso e, na ponta dos pés, alcançou os seus lábios e roubou-lhe um beijo. Ela esperou alguns segundos depois daquilo. Ele disse:

—Está na hora de se esconder.

—Porque? Quer fazer um joguinho? —perguntou ela, encantada com a ideia.

—Não é isso. Alguém vai abrir aquela porta em menos de quatro segundos.

Ela se afastou e se encolheu no canto da sala, atrás de alguns estojos de instrumentos. John entrou na sala:

—Ok, sem cordas faltando ou cordas novas naquela sala. Eu chequei tudo, duas vezes. Como anda aqui?

Sherlock a percebeu fazer um sinal: o que procuravam não estava naquela sala.

—Vamos para a próxima—respondeu, passando por ele para fora da sala.

—Sherlock...!

—O que?

—Você está usando batom!

A marca dos lábios de Irene permaneceu sobre os de Sherlock:

—É evidente que não—retrucou, sem demonstrar seu desconserto.

.

.

.

.

.

[1] - todo arco de instrumento de cordas (violino, viola, violoncelo ou contrabaixo acústico) é feito crina de cavalo preso a uma parte fina e longa de madeira.


	4. A sala de jantar

O espetáculo do domingo fora cancelado. Quando Lestrade chegou mais uma vez na sala de concertos, descobriu que Sherlock e John passaram a noite inteira revirando aquele lugar.

—Você não dormiu? —perguntou Lestrade discretamente para John, que respondeu com uma risada contida.

A disposição brecada de John parecia estar na mesma intensidade da agitação de Sherlock.

Olhando do palco para baixo, Lestrade viu o fosso. As cadeiras enfileiradas estavam um pouco fora de ordem, resultado da saída apressada dos músicos. As estantes de partituras ainda sustentavam as pastas abandonadas. Sobre a estante imponente que pertencia ao regente, a baqueta¹ permanecia solitária. Os instrumentos deixados para trás estavam intocados desde o momento do fim do primeiro Ato: instrumentos de percussão, uma fileira de quatro harpas, e duas fileiras que totalizavam doze contrabaixos.

—O que ele está fazendo ali em baixo? —perguntou Lestrade para John, que esfregava os olhos.

—Um dos contrabaixistas ou é suspeito ou pode ter tido contato com o assassino.

—Alguma maneira de me explicar rapidamente como ele chegou a essa conclusão?

John negou com a cabeça e percebeu que, pela porta que levava do salão abaixo do palco para o fosso, doze homens se apresentaram. Pareciam apreensivos. O soldado imaginou que devia ser, de fato, muito estranho para eles terem sido convocados.

—Quem usou este contrabaixo na noite passada? —perguntou Sherlock e, um deles, se apresentou timidamente:

—Eu usei.

—Você trocou uma corda dele? —mais afirmou que questionou, e observou o homem atentamente.

—Eu... —estranhou. —Sim.

—Poderia me dar mais detalhes?

—Bem, quando eu cheguei para tocar, faltava uma corda... Eu estranhei, porque é nossa política manter os instrumentos sempre em ordem. Acho que alguém usou o contrabaixo e a corda deve ter estourado quando ele não teria mais tempo de trocá-la. Deve ter apenas tirado o seus restos...

—Então você não trocou a corda. O instrumento estava sem uma corda. Você apenas colocou outra.

Os contrabaixistas começaram a se entreolhar, alguns soltaram risadinhas. Aquilo não podia ser uma investigação séria. Sherlock já havia percebido que aquele homem não poderia ser o assassino. Com um tom menos paciente, cortou-os dramaticamente:

—Vocês não vão continuar achando graça quando eu disser que o homem que vimos morto no palco ontem foi assassinado com uma corda de contrabaixo.

Todos emudeceram e o encaram espantados. Ele voltou o seu olhar para o contrabaixista em questão e continuou:

—Então, você não viu quem levou a corda.

—Não senhor! Eu apenas peguei o envelope com a corda nova e a coloquei!

—Sua corda?

—Não... Alguém deixou a corda próxima ao contrabaixo.

—Você ainda tem o envelope dela?

O homem afirmou com a cabeça e começou a revirar sua maleta. John chegou ao fosso, demorara um bom tempo se perdendo no caminho. Viu o pequeno envelope, que antes portara uma nova corda de contrabaixo, sendo entregue a Sherlock.

—Vocês podem ir embora—murmurou ele, já nem mais dirigindo qualquer olhar para os homens que não mais lhe interessavam. Observou de todos os ângulos para ver se continha mensagens. Não precisou cheirá-lo de perto para sentir o perfume que ele emanava.

Viu Lestrade e John o encararem com expectativa.

—Preciso pensar—disse passando por eles, deixando-os sem resposta. Mas, antes de sair, virou-se para John: — Você parece exausto. Volte para a Baker Street e descanse.

John estranhou. Nunca era dispensado daquela maneira. Algum telefone soou indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem. Sherlock saiu do fosso como se aquilo não tivesse ocorrido.

.o.

"Encontre-me na terceira Sala de Jantar Privativa – IA".

A demora na sua chegada foi apenas o tempo de percurso. Sherlock já estava se habituando aos caminhos, mesmo que a maioria ainda fossem desconhecidos a ele, entendera o padrão circular e pouco simétrico.

Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu lentamente. A sala não estava vazia. Irene esperava por ele, com seu vestido longo azul escuro que contrastavam com seus lábios muito vermelhos.

Sherlock fechou a porta. Estavam a sós num teatro praticamente deserto. Eles dois e o assassino (ele não conseguia levar a sério a presença dos policiais...). Mas, naquela sala, sabia, só havia eles dois.

Ela sorriu para ele:

—Finalmente aceitou o meu convite para jantar?

Ele tirou o envelope que o contrabaixista lhe entregara e o jogou na arrumada mesa de jantar:

—Ainda é de manhã.

—Um almoço talvez?

—É o seu perfume no envelope.

—Bravo! — elogiou rindo e aplaudindo.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, se analisando.

—Você tem se divertido—disse ela. —Mas, ainda não descobriu... A minha relação com o assassino.

—Você está encobrindo as pistas dele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, foi você quem me chamou para o caso, o que significa que você quer que ele seja detido.

—Claro que te chamei. É o seu presente, este caso.

—Você me chamou porque está sendo ameaçada.

Ela engoliu seco e arregalou levemente os seus olhos azuis:

—Se eu estivesse sendo ameaçada, porque eu não diria claramente?

—Porque você é muito mais interessante do que isso.

Irene sentiu o seu coração disparar e ficou incomodada com aquilo, não queria que ele percebesse. Ele continuou:

—Você alterou esta evidência e pode ter alterado outras. Algum momento isso me traria até você. Você quer me contar algo.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se no sofá confortável, um pouco mais afastado da mesa, vencida pela clareza daquele homem:

—Há um mês eu recebi um convite pelo correio. Alguém sabia muito bem o meu nome. Alguém sabia que eu não havia morrido! E exigia que eu viesse para o espetáculo de hoje. Eu não sei quem é esta pessoa.

—Mas, você sabia que alguém morreria.

—O relojoeiro ou o príncipe. Sim. Por causa da carta que eu recebi—ela abriu a pequena e delicada bolsa e retirou o papel dobrado de dentro dela. Estendeu para Sherlock.

"Cara Srta. Adler,

Cinco são os que eu quero. O relojoeiro presenteou a garotinha com o que seria a imagem do seu futuro: o amado príncipe, que eu também quero.

Ela dança e eu não a desejo. Mas, pelo processo, deverá ser a segunda.

O terceiro é o homem da melodia fina e estridente.

O quarto e o quinto são um segredo meu.

Meu convite de retorno à Londres vem em anexo. Tenho um trabalho muito amistoso para você. Sei que é inteligente o suficiente para entender que não está em posição de recusá-lo.

Att,

T.P.".

"Cinco ou dez minutos", raciocinou Sherlock. "Não! Seis, precisamente. Através de uma mensagem, ele a chamará a algum lugar para...".

Ela percebeu o olhar de Sherlock parar na última linha: percebera algo, ou apenas raciocinava furiosamente. Como se algo tivesse sido finalizado nas engrenagens da sua mente, ele dobrou o papel e entregou novamente para ela.

—Como você sabia que era o meu aniversário?

Ela se surpreendeu. Era o tipo de coisa que esperava que ele tentaria deduzir até se fosse impossível de prever. Estranhando o fato de ter uma conversa normal com ele, mas apreciando o fato, respondeu:

—O seu casaco. Quando ficou no meu apartamento, no dia em que nos conhecemos. Não foi apenas o seu celular que eu vi, seus documentos também

Ele sabia. Ela sabia que ele sabia. Levantou-se e se aproximou dele.

—Porque voltar para Londres? Você podia ter tentado fugir para qualquer outro lugar. Tornar-se anônima mais uma vez.

Mas, perderia todo o contato com Sherlock por muito tempo. Talvez anos... Ele sabia. E ela sabia que ele sabia. Ficou intrigada e ele pôde ler isso nela. Ela se aproximou mais e o olhar dele continuava, absolutamente, convidativo:

—Sim—ele disse.

—O que? —perguntou, num sorriso de curiosidade.

—A resposta à sua pergunta: se eu já tive alguém. Sim, eu já tive alguém.

Ele havia previsto a reação dela: atirou-se sobre ele num beijo que ela vinha planejando há muito tempo. Sherlock estendeu sua mão para trás, enquanto a abraçava com a outra, e puxou a toalha da mesa. A louça se espatifou no chão e o barulho do estilhaçar cobriu o som de alerta do celular de Irene, que anunciava o recebimento de uma mensagem. A mensagem que se ela não visse, salvaria a sua vida por ao menos mais doze horas.

Sherlock a girou enquanto se beijavam e ela se sentou suavemente na mesa, o que justificou a ação prévia dele. Ela estava a salvo. Ele já podia parar com aquilo. Ela mudou seu abraço prendendo a nuca dele e puxou-o junto a si enquanto relaxava o seu corpo sobre a mesa.

Ele, sentindo seu corpo junto ao dela, percebeu a única coisa fora incapaz de prever: a sua própria vontade de continuar.

.

.

.

.

.

[1] = item usado pelo maestro para deixar seus gestos evidentes para os músicos.


	5. A solista

A respiração de Irene estava rasa e tranquila. Seu corpo, mesmo durante o sono, buscava calor no dele. Sherlock esticou o braço para alcançar o seu casaco largado no chão, a cobriu ao mesmo tempo em que se desvencilhou do seu abraço, deixando-a adormecida sobre o tapete macio daquela sala de jantar.

Abriu a bolsa dela, silenciosamente, e apagou a mensagem que ela nunca leria:

" Venha para o Camarim da primeira solista", T.P.

Repassou em sua mente o conteúdo que lera da carta e verificou que ela fora plenamente memorizada. Fechou a bolsa sem precisar lê-la novamente.

Entendera que o assassino dera de graça para Irene duas pistas de possíveis vítimas. Mas, a própria vir a ser uma, era algo que tinha certeza que nem ela mesma percebera.

Sherlock vestia-se e raciocinava: o assassino já sabia que não estava mais com o controle da situação. Sua vítima seguinte, Irene, não aparecera...

Saiu da sala de jantar e apanhou o seu celular no bolso da calça – dessa vez ficou atento para não abandonar nenhum pertence pessoal em seu casaco deixado para trás.

—Lestrade—identificou-se o homem no outro lado da linha.

—Ponha o flautista principal que tocaria Flauta Picolo¹ sob custódia. Ele deverá ser a próxima vítima—pediu, lembrando-se do "homem da melodia fina e estridente".

—Sherlock? Onde diabos você esteve nas últimas horas?

—Por que?

—Lílian Posthan, a dançarina, confessou ter matado seu parceiro de cena.

Ele desligou o telefone. O camarim daquela mulher era o lugar onde Irene seria assassinada.

.o.

John, descansando verdadeiramente após Lestrade o ter informado três horas atrás que o assassino fora encontrado, recebeu a mensagem:

"Vá à Scotland Yard", S.H.

"O que aconteceu? Já outro caso?", J.W.

"E me traga um casaco", S.H.

.o.

—Atchim!

—Como você foi perder o seu casaco? —perguntou John, sem imaginar o tom inocente da sua pergunta.

—Essa mulher que confessou o crime. Ela não é a assassina.

—Não? O que descobriu?

—Eu vasculhei o camarim dela, quando eu soube da confissão. Além de não haver nenhuma prova a incriminando, eu percebi que o espelho estava marcado. Alguém deixou uma mensagem para ela usando, provavelmente, um delineador. Ela apagou a mensagem depressa, usando um lenço.

—Alguém deixou uma mensagem para ela?

—Provavelmente, uma ameaça.

Ambos caminhavam pelos corredores da Scotland Yard. Lestrade, não muito contente por ter de reabrir o caso, aguardava-os:

—Porque não é ela?

—Ela está ali dentro? —perguntou Sherlock, pulando explicações.

Lestrade afirmou, enquanto Donavan fazia uma careta quando os percebeu no mesmo ambiente que ela. John entrou após o seu amigo. A bailarina estava com uma postura encolhida, sentada na cadeira da sala de interrogatório, com os olhos muito vermelhos. Não era preciso ser Holmes para perceber que chorara por horas. Sherlock tirou o lenço sujo do seu bolso e o colocou sobre a mesa:

—O que dizia a mensagem que você apagou com este lenço?

John percebeu o susto na moça:

—Não! Você não entende! — dizia ela entre gaguejos: — Fui eu! Vocês precisam acreditar em mim! FUI EU!

—Quem deixou a mensagem para você, Srta. Postham?

—Ninguém! Fui eu quem matou Cristian. FUI EU!

A porta da sala de interrogatório foi aberta, Lestrade, consternado, avisou:

—Houve outro assassinato no teatro!

Num susto verdadeiro, Sherlock perguntou:

—Quem?

—O flautista!

John estranhou, mas poderia jurar que, por uma fração de segundos, percebeu uma expressão de alívio passar pelas feições do amigo.

—Por favor, vocês precisam me ajudar! —exclamou Lílian, apavorada, percebendo que falhara.

—Qual foi a ameaça que ele te fez? —perguntou Sherlock.

Donavan, já dentro da sala, interferiu:

—Acho que é hora dos profissionais lidarem com a situação.

—Donavan, vá até a cena do crime e se certifique que ninguém mecha nela até chegarmos lá.

O olhar de inconformismo não foi o suficiente para que Lestrade mudasse de ideia:

—Vai!

Ela saiu da sala bufando.

A moça, entre soluços, começou:

—Eu recebi uma carta, dois meses atrás, quando fui escalada para ser solista neste espetáculo. Ele... Sabe coisas sobre mim. Eu nem faço ideia de quem ele é! Não sei nada dele. E ele sabe tantas coisas sobre mim... Coisas muito pessoais... E ele prometeu divulgar, se eu não cooperasse com ele e me entregasse à polícia em seu lugar.

Sherlock estreitou os seus olhos:

—Se é assim tão sério, interferiria na sua carreira ou na sua vida pessoal de maneira desastrosa. Se for o seu trabalho, você pode ter trapaceado de alguma forma, pode ter mentido dados do seu currículo, pode estar grávida—ela deu um profundo soluço e ele percebeu o seu tremor. —Se você estiver grávida teria um grave problema, teria que se afastar por tempo demais e nunca mais conseguiria um papel principal.

—Eu não estou grávida! —praguejou a garota, com a voz trêmula.

—Não, não está... —percebeu a veracidade nas palavras dela. —Mas, esteve... Você fez um aborto. E alguém não pode saber. Um namorado, provavelmente.

Ela começou a chorar sem controle.

—Então era a sua vida pessoal que estava em jogo... Que entediante...

—Sherlock! —repreendeu John.

Lestrade deu um suspiro:

—Vamos, você terá que ficar presa por mais um tempo, até responder por ter interferido em investigação criminal e ser cumplice de assassinato...

Desconsolada, a moça saiu da sala levada por Lestrade.

—Estamos lidando com um assassino manipulativo com ampla possibilidade de obtenção de informação.

—Sherlock, você descobriu mais alguma coisa, não é?

—Que horas são, John?

—14h. O que aconteceu com o seu relógio?

—Temos sete horas até o assassino agir de novo. Vamos! Vamos depressa ver a nova cena do crime.

[1] = Flauta menor e com notas muito mais agudas que as flautas transversais comuns.


	6. Novo crime

Mas, fez uma parada rápida em uma loja para comprar um relógio.

—Então, você perdeu o seu relógio e o seu casaco?

—Essas coisas acontecem... —respondeu Sherlock com naturalidade, pagando no caixa o novo relógio que acabara de comprar.

—Com você?

Ignorando-o, foi saindo da loja.

—Ok, e como você sabe que temos sete... Ou seis horas até o assassino atacar novamente?

—Durante o Ballet, no cenário havia cinco relógios. Na ordem em que estavam dispostos, todos marcavam nove horas. O primeiro assassinato ocorreu às nove horas da noite. Todos os outros devem acontecer num intervalo de doze horas.

John demorou para entrar no taxi que acabara de chamar. Sempre, tudo o que Sherlock dizia fazia sentido. Era como um quebra cabeças que se montava em sua frente de maneira esplêndida! Mas, aquilo estava errado. Muito errado:

—Sherlock...

—Royal Opera House, por favor—disse para o taxista.

—Sherlock, o segundo não aconteceu às nove horas da manhã. Foi no início da tarde, enquanto interrogávamos Lílian Postham! Lestrade nos confirmou isso, antes de sairmos da Scotland Yard!

—Sim. Nas palavras dele, o faxineiro passou pelo corredor ao meio dia e meio e, quando retornou do almoço, a uma e meia, havia um corpo estirado no seu caminho de todo dia.

—Então... —murmurou, imaginando que o amigo percebesse o seu erro.

—O assassino se atrasou.

—O assassino se atrasou? —repetiu, John, inconformado.

—Algo saiu dos planos dele e ele teve que mudar a sua forma de agir. Mas, ele é manipulador e altamente perfeccionista. Quer voltar a ter o controle da situação e quer retornar à agenda dele.

—O que poderia ter saído dos planos dele? —conteve-se John.

—A segunda vítima não apareceu. Ele teve que pular para a terceira.

—Mas que diabos, Sherlock! —bradou em alto e bom som.

Holmes se voltou para ele, espantado.

—Você me tira do meio da investigação, coisa que nunca fez antes, desaparece por horas e volta sem o casaco e o relógio. Lógico que aconteceram coisas que você está escondendo! Para começo de conversa, o simples fato de você ter ido assistir esse Ballet do NADA já é muito estranho! Eu vou te dizer o que eu acho! Eu acho que o assassino está manipulando você!

As sobrancelhas de Sherlock se elevaram e ele manteve a mesma expressão de espanto por alguns segundos. Em seguida piscou e começou a rir.

—O que foi? —perguntou o seu amigo, bastante consternado.

—Eu acho... Eu acho que se eu estivesse vendo pelo seu ângulo, pensaria a mesma coisa.

O taxi parou na frente do teatro. Sherlock pagou o taxista tranquilamente, expressando despreocupação, subindo as escadarias do teatro.

—Ótimo, e qual é o seu ponto de vista? —insistiu John, encurralando Holmes.

Um estranho silêncio se alojou entre eles enquanto entravam no Hall.

—Você adora falar o que pensa! Sempre explica tudo nos mínimos detalhes e adora se gabar disso! Você está omitindo dados dessa investigação. E eu não consigo acreditar que está fazendo isso porque me acha idiota!

—Eu não acho—murmurou, percebendo que a conversa tomava um rumo ruim.

—Pois ótimo! Não sei o que posso fazer por aqui se você não me diz o que sabe. Vou investigar sozinho. E, sinceramente, talvez eu consiga descobrir mais do que o genial Sherlock Holmes! —exaltou-se John, com uma boa dose de ironia ao dizer "genial", enquanto tomava um caminho diferente do da cena do crime.

.o.

O corredor era estreito. Não havia sangue.

O corpo estirado no chão disse menos do que Sherlock esperava que dissesse.

Ninguém removeu o plástico que envolvia a cabeça do flautista, ver as unhas roxas do homem foi o suficiente para confirmar o diagnóstico: morrera por asfixia.

As roupas estavam sujas e amassadas, mas não havia sinais de luta. Havia, no chão, cacos de vidro do que fora um copo. Sherlock chutou fundo intacto que sobrara do copo num canto do corredor: ele bebera algo antes de ser sufocado. Algo que o deixou indefeso o suficiente para que fosse assassinado sem grandes esforços.

Mas, sobre o assassino não havia nenhuma pista...

—Ele ficou o tempo todo no teatro—percebeu Sherlock, quando ajoelhara do lado do corpo. —Lestrade, é possível que as próximas vítimas estejam aqui no teatro também.

—Vou ordenar uma busca!

—Não!

Lestrade o encarou.

—Isso só fará com que o assassino escape. Enquanto as vítimas estão aqui, sabemos que ele também está. Todas as vítimas até agora eram funcionários e artistas desse teatro. Peça para que liguem para todos os que trabalham aqui e verifiquem quem está fora do teatro.

—Então, por eliminação, saberemos quem está aqui dentro... —murmurou Lestrade, não muito feliz com aquela tática.

Sherlock se sentiu incomodado. Em uma situação normal, acharia sensata a ideia de uma busca. Mas, se encontrassem Irene...

Sentiu o telefone vibrar:

"Não é tão inteligente assim, Sr. Holmes", J.W.

Estreitou o olhar. John podia estar furioso, mas aquela atitude soava muito infantil para vir dele. Mal teve tempo de digitar uma resposta:

"Uma dica: o Dr. Watson é um dos meus segredos", J.W.

Estremeceu diante da confirmação: o assassino capturara John, e pretendia matá-lo.

.

.

.

.

.

[1] = Flauta menor e com notas muito mais agudas que as flautas transversais comuns.


	7. Segredo

"Estou sendo um pouco ranzinza, talvez", repreendeu-se John quando começou a esfriar a cabeça.

A verdade é que não sabia muito bem por onde começar. E, ainda por cima, afastara-se da nova cena do crime, o único lugar que poderia lhe proporcionar alguma pista efetiva. Suspirou, sentindo-se tolo. Sherlock podia ter passado dos limites da estranheza naquele caso, mas ainda era Sherlock, devia ter algum motivo plenamente plausível para agir como estava agindo. Decidido a dar um voto de confiança ao amigo, deu meia volta tentando repetir o caminho até ele.

No final das contas, acabara se perdendo um pouco nos vários camarins do teatro. Mal sabia como foi parar lá! Desceu por escadas que encontrara no final do corredor. Percebeu que ainda não conhecia aquele trecho. O corredor era mais estreito e havia menos portas, mais espaçadas umas das outras. Uma, mais ao fundo, estava aberta de forma convidativa.

Deu passos lentos até ela, tomado por uma forte curiosidade. Logo na entrada, mais uma escada, no que parecia ser um imenso salão de ensaios. Pedaços de cenários estavam espalhados nos cantos, espelhos por todo o redor, várias barras e os equipamentos mais variados. Mas, o centro da sala, numa grande extensão, estava vazio. Devia ser usado para treinos, ele imaginou.

Foi até o centro. De lá poderia ter uma boa visão de todo o redor. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Observou a porta por onde entrara. Não pôde vê-la. Silenciosamente, uma grossa camada de gelo seco a cobriu. Olhou ao seu redor, tudo estava ficando mais e mais opaco. Mas, o gelo seco não podia se espalhar tão rapidamente! Talvez ele que estivesse lento... Passou a mão pelo pescoço e atrás de si percebeu uma pequena agulha. Retirou-a da sua pele. Veneno. Não conseguia identificar pelo odor qual substância entrara pela sua corrente sanguínea. Nem era capaz de se lembrar de quando aquilo fora parar ali.

—Tem alguém aí? —perguntou, e percebeu como se sua voz ecoasse. Tudo estava branco.

—É claro que sim! —exclamou a voz feminina, risonha.

Sabia que estava em perigo. Sentiu-se tonto e quase caiu. Deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso encontrando seu celular. Percebeu um som contínuo, como que de alguém batendo na porta, vir em sua direção. Sua vista sem foco procurou auxiliar o caminho dos dedos para as teclas corretas, mas sentiu algo atingir o seu peito. Cambaleou para trás e o celular escapou, caindo barulhentamente no chão. Lento, não pôde apanhar a mulher antes que ela sumisse em meio a névoa seguida por aqueles sons característicos.

—Então, você precisa dopar uma pessoa antes de matá-la? Isso não me parece uma atitude muito corajosa—provocou ele, percebendo suas chances quase nulas de sair daquela situação, enquanto seus joelhos fraquejavam cada vez mais.

Novamente o mesmo ruído e ele percebeu de onde vinham os barulhos de batidas: como que feita do próprio gelo seco, a bailarina apareceu, opaca e misturada com a imensidão branca. As pontas das suas sapatilhas pareciam a única coisa real naquela sala ou, ao menos, o som delas.

Perguntou-se se sentiria uma corda mortal envolvendo o seu pescoço, algum plástico envolvendo o seu rosto privando-lhe de sua respiração ou, ainda, se a ação do veneno seria o suficiente para dar fim à sua vida.

—Boa noite, Dr. Watson.

E ele caiu aos pés dela. Como um derrotado soldado observado pela sublime e delicada criatura surgida do material mágico de que são feitas as nuvens...

.o.

Irene, John, e o último segredo. Sherlock sabia que o assassino usaria a agenda planejada. Primeiro seria Irene. Mas, mesmo que a salvasse, seria a vez de John. Estava certo disso. Olhou seu relógio: havia menos de duas horas.

"Eu tenho algo que é seu. Terceira sala social", I.A.

Irene e John. O que os ligaria para que fossem vítimas? Se John soubesse que Irene esta viva e naquele lugar, não pensaria duas vezes para colocá-la como assassina e não como cúmplice. Afinal, a única ligação entre eles era o próprio Sherlock. Estranhou quando o seu senso investigativo apontou a si próprio como assassino.

Raciocinava como se estivesse há quilômetros daquela cena do crime.

—O que você percebeu? —perguntou Lestrade. Sherlock cortou-o com o olhar e saiu do corredor indo para qualquer sala que estivesse vazia.

Precisava raciocinar.

"Bailarino, Irene, flautista, John, segredo", repetia seguidamente para si mesmo. Sabia que John não tinha nenhuma relação com o teatro. A não ser que Irene tivesse, a identidade do assassino seria impossível de prever nas próximas duas horas...

Observou novamente a mensagem de Irene. Apressou o seu passo até a terceira sala social.

Vazia, exceto por um perfume que tão bem conhecia.

Olhou ao redor. Sentou-se girando o corpo pelo sofá, juntou suas mãos e, deitado, decidiu repassar mais uma vez todas as informações que tinha. Algo incomodava suas costas.

Como ele sabia que não era o assassino, tudo apontava para Irene. "Tenho algo que é seu". O sobretudo. John?

Algo incomodava as suas costas. Mas, John? Ela teria John. O que diabos era aquilo que incomodava suas costas?

Pulou irritado e percebeu, dentre as duas almofadas do sofá, uma pulseira metálica que reluzia. Puxou-a: era o seu relógio. Junto com ele, o estranho entendimento.

"Eu sou seu último segredo", S.H.

"Faz parte da equipe, mas não se ache tanto assim!", I.A.

Fechou o celular, sabendo exatamente o que tinha de fazer.

.o.

Molly puxou o lençol. Suspirou ao ver o último corpo que teria que examinar naquela tarde.

Retirou os plásticos envoltos no rosto do flautista. Constatou de imediato morte por asfixia. Apanhou o bisturi, mas percebeu que uma boa quantidade de durex ainda estava preso ao pescoço do homem. Virou-o para consegui retirar a maior parte de uma vez só. Notou uma pequena agulha, antes presa no pescoço da vítima.

Virou-o novamente, e fez um firme corte em Y pelo seu torso. Nada que contradissesse seu inicial diagnóstico. Mas...

Apanhou o seu celular, discou para Sherlock. Ele não atendeu. Ela já esperava por aquilo. Caixa postal: "Er. Alô. Olá! É a Molly. Eu estou fazendo a autópsia... Quero dizer: estava! Não vá pensar que eu ia te ligar no meio de uma autópsia. Er, bem. Não sei se pode ser importante para você. Mas, ele morreu por asfixia. Quero dizer, morreu sim, você já sabia disso, mas não precisa ser porque ele foi asfixiado. Digo, com o plástico. Eu encontrei uma agulha úmida no pescoço do corpo. Vou verificar se a asfixia ocorreu por envenenamento. Achei importante avisar. Porque de repente você pode precisar disso. Bem, confirmo mais tarde. Até logo! Não que eu ache que você vá querer me ver logo, mas bem, quero dizer... Tchau".


	8. Grand Finale

Piscou, um pouco tonto, tentando encontrar foco. Respirou profundamente e se arrependeu imediatamente: o ar parecia pesado aos seus pulmões, o que o fez iniciar uma série de tosses. Situação nada agradável, já que a fita que selava a sua boca não o auxiliava em nada naquela tarefa. Sentiu-se nauseado. Suas mãos, amarradas atrás de si, estavam dormentes.

Tudo estava escuro. John percebeu que não havia paredes próximas de si. Uma luz tênue vinda do lado esquerdo emoldurava uma silhueta delicada. Piscou mais uma vez e enxergou o rosto da garota: ingênuo e gracioso.

John tentou forçar suas mãos, mas se sentia fraco e não conseguiu se libertar das cordas. Percebeu outro movimento próximo a si. Havia outra pessoa amarrada naquele lugar. Ele estreitou os olhos e percebeu a figura feminina também amordaçada e amarrada, trajando o sobretudo de Sherlock.

"Irene? Como diabos essa mulher está viva?", questionou-se de imediato. A cada segundo sentia-se mais enjoado.

A bailarina os observava. John finalmente entendera que estava no palco. Ele e Irene, bem ao centro. A garota, atrás das cortinas.

Com passos leves, ela foi próxima aos dois.

—Você não pode morrer ainda, você é o meu Grand Finale! —disse para Irene e, com uma seringa, injetou uma substância nas veias dela.

John ouviu o respirar ofegante, entendeu que Irene também tinha recebido o mesmo veneno e que agora fora contemplada com o antídoto. Mas, percebeu que não receberia o mesmo sopro de benevolência. As imagens se distorciam à sua frente. Era cada vez mais difícil respirar...

—São quase nove horas... O segundo não vai chegar para morrer no seu lugar. Então, eu vou ter que começar, para que você não morra em atraso. Não pode haver mais atrasos.

Ela desamarrou a fita de enfeite que enrolava a sapatilha nas pernas e envolveu no pescoço de Watson. Apertou.

—Eu não me excederia nesta decisão tão rapidamente se fosse você!

Ela afrouxou o a fita e John preencheu os pulmões, debilmente, como pôde.

—Segundo! —exclamou ela encantada, ao ver Sherlock surgindo no palco por de trás das cortinas laterais.

Ele deu um passo à frente.

—Essa é a última dose de antídoto—disse ela mostrando um frasco. —Um só passo e o seu amigo não poderá ser salvo.

—Você não precisa me ameaçar. Está com toda a situação em suas mãos.

—É verdade. Eu sempre me perco na dramaticidade da situação—e sorriu. —Por favor, há uma seringa abaixo dessa cortina. Pegue ela.

Sherlock pegou a seringa que estava ao lado dos celulares de John e Irene. Sem que ela ao menos mandasse, injetou o conteúdo em suas próprias veias. John, com a respiração rasa, sentiu-se em pânico. Irene deu um gemido de espanto.

—Então você entendeu tudo! Sinto muito. Pelo processo, você deve morrer...

—Entendo. A primeira vítima foi o bailarino, o segundo, deveria ter sido eu e não a Srta. Adler como eu inicialmente presumi.

—Sim, deveria—confirmou ela, interrompendo-o, incomodada. —Eu acreditava que você veria a mensagem da Srta. Adler e viria no lugar dela. Mas você nunca apareceu!

—Imagino que um elemento surpresa é útil em alguns casos—murmurou ele sobre ele mesmo. E continuou: — Mas, achei pouco eficaz a troca de gênero na sua carta. Presumo que tenha feito isso para dificultar a minha identidade.

Ela deu um risinho:

—Bem, sobre a sua sexualidade todos temos nossas apostas.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam. Ignorando aquela resposta, continuou:

—O terceiro, o flautista. John, o seu primeiro segredo. A Srta. Adler, o seu Grand Finale.

A garota sorriu. John pendeu para o lado, com os pulmões sem ar.

—Você não vai querer que a sua ordem se inverta. Agora que ela finalmente voltou ao normal—disse, demonstrando uma leve vertigem provocada pela substância que se auto administrara.

Ela agachou ao lado de John e injetou o último antídoto. Seus olhos saltaram das órbitas no mesmo instante, e ele parecia querer inspirar todo o ar do mundo de uma só vez.

A bailarina andou até Sherlock e envolveu o pescoço dele com a fita. Mas, ele apanhou firme o seu pulso. Ela se espantou sem entender:

—Você não deveria ser capaz de fazer isso!

—Sinto muito—disse ele, empurrando a cortina com o pé deixando à mostra a seringa que nunca fora tirada do lugar. —Eu tenho a minha própria seringa.

Ela, ágil e flexível, como sua profissão a formara, agachou-se num espacate e apanhou a seringa enfiando-a na perna de Sherlock antes que ele pudesse reagir.

Ele, de imediato, pareceu perder a noção de espaço. Mostrou-se terrivelmente perdido e soltou a garota que, agora, mal reconhecia. Mas ainda tinha força nas mãos, e a bailarina sabia que levaria um tempo até que o veneno o fizesse fraquejar.

Ela saiu correndo. Precisava ganhar tempo até Sherlock se tornar uma presa fácil!

Ele piscou. Tinha que se concentrar! Sua memória pareceu voltar a tona e ele teve tempo de começar a persegui-la, largando um objeto metálico que chamou a atenção de Irene e John.

Sherlock perseguiu a bailarina. Correram pelos corredores e escadas do camarim. Mas, quando ela entrou em uma sala, ele a perdeu de vista.

Começou a andar mais lentamente:

—Eu sei por que você está fazendo tudo isso.

—É lógico que sabe. Senão não teria me encontrado!

Ele seguiu a voz dela, mas não parecia capaz de entender onde ela se localizava com exatidão. Era a mesma sala em que ela encurralara John. Talvez tivesse se escondido no meio dos cenários abandonados.

—O bailarino foi o primeiro por que ele traiu a sua irmã com outra. Era o primeiro assassinato, e você sabia que isso chamaria a minha atenção. Então eu tinha que sair do seu caminho, o que me tornaria a segunda vítima para você continuar o seu plano de vingança. Depois, o flautista, ele foi o motivo pelo qual sua irmã perdeu o emprego. Depois, John, o médico que não pôde salvá-la quando ela chegou semana passada ao hospital. Por último, Irene, a pessoa que você acredita ter sido o motivo do assassinato contra ela.

—Porque está me dizendo isso?

—Por que a sua irmã era Kate. A companheira de Irene. Os terroristas atentaram contra ela meses depois de eles terem supostamente matado Irene. Você não pôde suportar quando descobriu que ela estava viva, e montou o seu plano, para se vingar de todos os que haviam prejudicado Kate enquanto viva.

A garota saiu de trás de um conjunto de placas, que no palco já representaram paredes, e berrou com lágrimas nos olhos:

—E como você se sentiria se descobrisse que a vadia fugiu ilesa e deixou a sua irmã para morrer? É hora de morrer, Sr. Sherlock Holmes! Já passou muito das nove horas!

Sherlock, de aparência abobalhada pelo envenenamento, ficou ereto imediatamente. Donavan apareceu na porta do salão, bloqueando a saída. Lestrade e vários dos seus subordinados saíram de trás de pedaços de cenários e bagunças espalhadas pelos cantos da sala, apontando suas armas para a garota.

—Isso deve funcionar como uma confissão—disse Sherlock para Lestrade, enquanto algemavam a garota.

—Você devia estar morrendo! —berrou ela, vendo que sua vítima estava bem.

—Levem-na daqui! —gritou Lestrade de volta. E se voltou para Sherlock: — Então, a tal Irene Adler está viva?

—Não é o que dizem as fontes oficias—respondeu, dissimulado. —Mas, o importante para este caso é que essa jovem acredita que está.

John, que entrava na sala enquanto levavam a moça embora, perguntou:

—Mas, é verdade, você deveria estar morrendo.

Sherlock riu:

—Quando a garota me mandou uma mensagem deixando claro que eu não seria a última vítima, percebi que a relação entre as vítimas poderia ser esclarecida por uma fonte que já tínhamos. Lílian Posthan: a bailarina que foi presa antes e que confessou o crime que não cometeu: ela sabia da relação entre o bailarino e o flautista. Havia uma pessoa que se envolvera com ambos: Kate. Molly me avisou que as vítimas eram atacadas através do uso de um veneno muito específico e raro. Kate era química, nunca chegou a trabalhar no teatro, mas o seu envolvimento com o flautista provocou sua demissão no seu primeiro emprego. "Encontrando" Kate, foi fácil deduzir a irmã dela. Era a única pessoa próxima que trabalha neste teatro. Molly preparou para mim o antídoto. Eu o injetei em mim no lugar do veneno.

—E sobre as nove horas? Você só deduziu por causa dos relógios do palco?

—Pessoas que lidam com arte são extremamente metódicas e disciplinadas. Ela não teria deixado aquela pista para trás a toa.

Os policiais se movimentavam para dentro e fora da sala. Sherlock e John saíam com a sensação de dever cumprido. Já um pouco distantes do movimento e de presenças indesejadas, John disse:

—Se quer saber onde Irene foi parar, eu não sei. Ela chegou no estilete primeiro. Depois disso me deixou para trás—complementou num tom um pouco inconformado pela falta de ajuda.

—Imaginei—respondeu num sorriso rápido.

Foi então que, John, num dos seus poucos momentos observadores, notou:

—Você está usando o seu relógio antigo! Como o encontrou?

—Acredito que quando Irene foi sequestrada ela o deixou como pista. De qualquer forma, foi graças a isso que eu encontrei a ordem correta dos assassinatos.

—Que seria você o segundo, e não o último?

—Exato!

—Por que você não é o centro do Universo.

Numa respirada levemente incomodada, rebateu:

—Por que eu seria um grande problema para a assassina desde o início.

John riu. Já chegavam a saída do teatro e Sherlock já se preparava para chamar um taxi.

—Sherlock?

—O que?

—Afinal, o que foi que aconteceu para aquela Mulher estar com o seu relógio e o seu sobretudo?

Ele respondeu enquanto esticava o braço:

—Isso eu deixarei para suas próprias deduções.

E, o taxi estacionou, pronto para levá-los de volta ao 221B, Baker Street.


End file.
